<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>爱情未遂 by wywj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629415">爱情未遂</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wywj/pseuds/wywj'>wywj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wanna One (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wywj/pseuds/wywj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>遗憾在成为遗憾的时候好像就已经宣告了某种不可能。<br/>对你来说，金在奂就是那样的遗憾，和他在一起就是你们的不可能。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>金在奂/你</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>爱情未遂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>《明知故犯》的前传</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>遗憾在成为遗憾的时候好像就已经宣告了某种不可能。</p><p>对你来说，金在奂就是那样的遗憾，和他在一起就是你们的不可能。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>会认识金在奂是因为在同一所高中上学，可对刚入学的你来说他也不过是一个并不太熟的同班同学。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>新开学的时期总是需要添购许多东西，放学后你照例绕去了附近的书店打算去买今天老师提到的教辅书，可在结账时你翻遍了书包和口袋的每一个角落都没找到自己的钱包。</p><p>身后等待结账的人已然三三两两排成了列，你有些抱歉地看了眼收银的阿姨，正想解释道要退东西的时候，一只秀气的手拍在了收银台上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“阿姨，和我的东西一起结了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>明明英雄救美的解围是很帅气的事，可配上金在奂那张娃娃脸，不知怎么就少了几分潇洒。你愣愣地看着这个不知道从哪儿冒出来的同学，脑子还在迟钝地缓冲之中，后者倒是偷偷瞄了你一眼，可在视线对上之后又迅速移了开。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>理清现状后你的心里渐渐涌起些许懊恼，怎么就这么莫名其妙被不太熟的同学看到了自己出糗的一面，甚至欠下了别人人情。</p><p> </p><p>你木讷地和金在奂一起走出了书店，接过他递给你的书。</p><p> </p><p>“没想到班长大人也会有这么迷糊的时候？”</p><p>金在奂鼓着脸，不知为什么似乎看着有些高兴，可又不像是幸灾乐祸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你也没心思去细想，接过东西就老老实实道起了谢：“谢谢，明天我会把钱还给你的。”说完你翻过书本背面确认了一下定价，刚想跟金在奂打个招呼并就此离开时却因为他的下一句话而愣在了原地。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“没关系啦，也不是多大的事。不过……班长你数学作业写完了吗？”</p><p>“……啊？”</p><p> </p><p>金在奂望向你的视线也在你疑惑的回应后动摇了起来，不知道是为了掩饰心虚还是什么，他又自顾自地挠了挠头发。</p><p> </p><p>见状你又思索了两秒，再次开口道：</p><p> </p><p>“前面有一个图书馆，如果你不介……”</p><p>“好！”</p><p> </p><p>其实从学校回家的路上会经过一个图书馆，因为太早回家尚未下班的父母也并不在家里，所以有时你也就选择在此处专心学习写作业了。只不过从这天以后，没有足球社团活动时金在奂就会和你一起去图书馆学习，甚至也不知道从哪一天起就莫名变成了金在奂还会在这之后送你回家。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你总觉得似乎一切都过于顺理成章，可年纪小耳根软的你还是听信了金在奂的那句，正好顺路。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>若要说没有因这朝夕相处而对金在奂产生什么懵懂的恋爱情愫就太自欺欺人了。</p><p> </p><p>长得端正，性格也不错，甚至运动也好还会抱着吉他唱情歌。</p><p>除了不怎么会做数学题，可是这也无伤大雅。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你…是金在奂前辈的女朋友吗？”</p><p>“不是，只是朋友。”</p><p>“那前辈有女朋友了吗？”</p><p>“没有吧。”</p><p>“那喜欢的人有吗？”</p><p>“我也不知道。”</p><p> </p><p>类似的对话重复数十遍之后你便清楚知晓了金在奂在学校里的人气，并且在见证数次女孩们向他告白的无疾而终之后你也明白了另一件事。</p><p> </p><p>她们都不可能的话，好像你也不会有什么机会。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>以至于直到高中毕业你和金在奂也一直停留在这样的朋友关系上，即使比起所谓的朋友好像多了那么一点暧昧。</p><p> </p><p>金在奂还是会送你回家，甚至早就已经和你爸妈混了个脸熟，乖巧有礼的他也赢得了长辈的欢心。他也还是喜欢讲无聊的笑话逗你笑，在足球场的绿茵坪上飞奔时会瞥向你的位置，数学题好像还是没有什么长进，漫不经心地问你想去什么大学，嘀咕着那里的音乐专业似乎也不错。</p><p> </p><p>在你递给金在奂代传的情书时他还是会愣上那么一秒，红着脸把粉色的信封收进包里又装作无事发生。</p><p> </p><p>你要是有喜欢的人不如早点去追求，好让别的女孩也断了念想。</p><p>虽然很想这么说，可你也没必要多管别人闲事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“班长。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“我最近开始学着写歌了。”</p><p>“不错啊，这么厉害。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金在奂听到你的肯定乐呵呵笑了起来，可他抿着嘴没有再继续说下去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>班级里组织的毕业聚餐结束后大家余兴未了，下一摊又去了练歌房。被朋友拉到身边在耳边轻念道有人叫你出去的时候你想起了几分钟前离开房间的金在奂，那时他莫名盯着你看了好几秒，在你歪头表示疑惑的时候他只是勾起嘴角笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p>你走出房间四下张望的时候发现了在走廊尽头靠墙站着的金在奂，他今天捯饬了一下头发，穿着那身你说过还不错的衣服，可你心里的悸动还没持续超过两秒，就突然被人抓住了手腕。</p><p> </p><p>猝不及防地被迫转过身后你看清了来人，副班长小心翼翼地握着你的手腕，踟蹰几秒后娓娓道来了那些暗恋你的小心思。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>是告白啊。</p><p>金在奂，你听见了吧。</p><p>如果你也喜欢我的话，为什么现在不冲上来呢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你的心里五味杂陈，在对方话音落下之后沉默了几秒。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，我……”</p><p>“不用现在就回复我。你再考虑一下吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>副班长拉着你回到房间时同学们莫名凑到了一起，你还没反应过来时就听见他们说要给长久以来任劳任怨的班长表达感谢，接着一个塞满了礼物的纸盒就被推到了你面前。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>礼物多数是大家一起合买的，全是同学们的情谊你自然不会再细数些什么。金在奂还是站在一边远远地笑着看你，仿佛刚才什么都没发生过一样。</p><p> </p><p>后来也真的什么都没有再发生了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你尝试性地和副班长开始交往，可你骗不了自己，即使他对你温柔始终你也并未对他产生什么恋慕之情，短短一个夏天都不到的时间你们就分开了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>虽然没有刻意约定，可你和金在奂还是进了同一所大学。你读文系，他上音乐系，共同的大课不多，但也不至于见不到面。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金在奂还是那张娃娃脸，可比起你印象中似乎又成熟了不少。新生报到的时候他一眼就从人群里看到了你，背着吉他就逆着人流朝你而来。</p><p> </p><p>“你一会儿还有什么事吗？”</p><p>“没了，就回家呗。”</p><p>“你…男朋友不来接你吗？”</p><p>“哦，我们分手了。”</p><p> </p><p>“是吗。”金在奂心不在焉地嘟囔了一句，“那要一起走吗，好久没看到阿姨和叔叔了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你好像能感觉到在这个夏天过后，和金在奂之间那份朋友以上的些许暧昧也消失殆尽了。</p><p>虽然这也没什么，这确实没什么。</p><p> </p><p>科系不同自然也不会天天见面，偶尔一起吃个饭，上大课的时候会借一下笔记，也会被叫去看他乐队的演出；会在偶然间听到金在奂交了女朋友的消息，然后很有分寸地避而远之；被心仪的学长告白了你也会欣然接受，各自忙碌着各自的生活。</p><p> </p><p>可身边的人好像总是来来去去，金在奂却是永远都会陪在你身边的那一个。</p><p> </p><p>和学长分手的时候你实在忍不住想找人诉苦，一通电话就把金在奂叫来了。借着酒劲你絮絮叨叨说了一堆，半晌后才像反应过来什么似的。</p><p> </p><p>“如果你女朋友找你的话就赶紧过去，我可以自己回去的。”</p><p>“没事的。我和她……其实也已经分手了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>听罢你愣了一会儿，暗自嘀咕着，还是朋友好啊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>空气中流淌着的寂静让你觉得你好像说错了话，可你又不知道自己哪里说错了。</p><p>你不知道的是你这么一说就让金在奂觉得，好像作为一个朋友安静陪在你身边也已经足够。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有人做了十分会说出十分，可金在奂做了十分只会说出五分。这致使他即便近水楼台了，也还是搞不明白如何才能和你在一起。金在奂对你的偏心已经让他的整个世界都对你倾斜，可也只有当局者迷的你什么都看不出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你不知道金在奂很早就注意到了你。</p><p> </p><p>然而暗恋中的人总是笨拙又害羞，金在奂也不例外，每天都只能眼睁睁看着你和你擦肩而过，直到听闻足球社团的人打起你的小主意时才终于坐不住，为了筹划和你的偶遇费劲了心思。</p><p> </p><p>万事开头难，但好在结果并不赖。只是即便努力听着你的耐心讲解，比起书本也还是更想看你的一举一动，所以听了大半年依然对那些公式一知半解。金在奂也不知道听不懂会不会弄巧成拙被你嫌弃，可身体的反应总是更诚实。</p><p> </p><p>“是我讲得不清楚吗？”</p><p>金在奂摇了摇头，“是我笨不会消化，你再讲得慢一点吧。”</p><p> </p><p>让我们在一起的时间长一点。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你不知道其实自己的家和金在奂的家算不上顺路，也不知道每次接过你递给他的情书时金在奂都会错以为是你本人写给他的，红着脸看你与平日无异的表情才反应过来只是代传，你更不会知道金在奂为了和你考上同一个大学做了多少努力和练习，即便是艺术专业也并不会轻松多少，可你只当他的天赋是与生俱来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>暗恋一个人就像替别人照看他家的猫，担心一不留神猫咪跑了而整天忧心忡忡，可说到底猫并不属于自己。</p><p> </p><p>长久以来见你没有表示金在奂也不敢轻举妄动，生怕越了线连朋友也做不成。金在奂学起了写歌，鼓足勇气打算在毕业时向你告白却又被人抢先，甚至连表明心迹的歌都没有得到回应，饶是金在奂也只能死了心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好在比起恋人，朋友倒是更能长长久久维持下来的关系。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你好像做了很久的梦，醒来的时候只觉得有些胸闷，下意识拽了拽衣服才发现家居服的拉链被拉到了顶。你迷迷糊糊往下扯了扯拉链，从床上爬起来时才看到了趴在床边的金在奂。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当然是在被吓到之后尖叫了一声才反应过来那人是金在奂。</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么在这儿？”</p><p> </p><p>金在奂也被你吓醒了，他揉了揉眼睛，然后一言不发地摸出手机按了几下，转过屏幕给你看了眼聊天记录。</p><p> </p><p>你昨晚喝醉之后朝金在奂发了一堆乱码。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>至此你才隐隐约约想起来你干了些什么好事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>和男朋友分手之后你自暴自弃地跑去买醉，回到家之后的记忆已然不复存在，而对金在奂发出的那些消息多半就是那会儿干出的事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金在奂收到你莫名其妙的消息时一度以为你遭遇了什么不测，连打了好几个电话还是没有人接。情急之下金在奂赶到你家，顾不及太多就直接进了房门。</p><p> </p><p>看到地板上散落着的衣物时金在奂还有些紧张，等进了房间看见酩酊大醉的你躺在床上熟睡时才终于松了一口气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金在奂安下心来，也突然心疼了起来，因为他根本没法忽视你脸颊上隐约可见的泪痕。</p><p> </p><p>他抽了纸巾轻拭着你的眼泪，末了就这么趴在床边盯着你的睡脸。金在奂内心天人交战了五百回合，无意识地凑近了你看起来异常柔软的唇瓣，却在余光瞥见你的领口时清醒了过来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你还有力气给自己换上家居服，所以地上全是你边走边脱下的衣服。可拉链只扯到一半，领口敞开了一大片因为酒精而蒙上一层粉的肌肤。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金在奂无奈地替你把拉链扯到了顶，不顾你梦话里的嘟囔又替你严严实实盖上了被子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“金在奂。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“我做了一个梦。”</p><p>“什么梦？”</p><p> </p><p>你定睛看向金在奂，好奇起一个迟到了快十年的问题。</p><p> </p><p>“我们的家根本就不顺路，那个时候你怎么会送我回家的？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金在奂眨了眨眼睛，语气不急不缓。</p><p> </p><p>“那天从图书馆出来的时候天很黑了，不放心让你一个人走。那阵子不是不太安全吗。”</p><p>“是吗？”</p><p>“嗯，反正也没多不顺路。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金在奂的回答有理有据，丝毫没让你多虑些什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“金在奂，出去。我要换衣服了。”</p><p>“哦，好。”</p><p>“应该还有备用牙刷的，你自己找找。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金在奂走出房间后你也翻身下了床，这才发现床头柜上被叠得整齐的衣物，怎么看都是你自己前一晚乱扔在地上被金在奂捡起来的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>洗漱完你才觉得大脑终于清醒了过来，你走进厨房给自己泡了一杯咖啡，和给金在奂的蜂蜜水。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“几点了？”</p><p>“离你上班还有一会儿。”</p><p>“要吃早饭吗？我可以随便做些。”</p><p>“不用了，也不是很饿。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金在奂摇了摇头，顺手接过你递给他的杯子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“对不起啊……是不是让你担心了。”</p><p>你像个做错了事的小孩，心虚地瞄了金在奂一眼。</p><p> </p><p>金在奂的语气里倒是没什么波澜，“正好彩排结束，就顺路过来看一眼呗。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>其实稍加思考就知道生活里根本不可能有那么多“刚刚好”，可你就偏偏听信了金在奂的话，而这一听就是十年。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“不过我们也好久没一起吃饭了，最近有空吗？我请你。想吃什么？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金在奂张了张口，却像是在思考什么似的，愣了半天才挤出一句回答。</p><p> </p><p>“月底的演出结束之后吧，最近忙着彩排。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等到了月底，你才明白为什么金在奂那会儿支支吾吾说不出话了。因为金在奂还带着他女朋友过来了，你看着坐在对面因为被女朋友抱住手臂就红了脸的金在奂，表情里满是调笑，心里还在感叹他可真是没出息。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>女方很识大局地拿起餐桌上的杯子替你们倒起了水，可你看了眼杯子里的冰块还是顺势从她手里接过了东西。</p><p> </p><p>“没事，我来吧。”你把金在奂杯子里的冰块倒给了自己才给他倒上水，怕被误会又补充了一句，他最近不太能喝冰的。</p><p> </p><p>“你最近也不能喝冰的吧。”</p><p>金在奂又从你手里接过东西，找来多余的杯子倒走了冰块。</p><p> </p><p>你无语地看着他女朋友眼里满是怀疑地盯起了你和金在奂，恨铁不成钢地默念着金在奂这人可真是不会看眼色。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“姐姐和他真的没什么吗？”</p><p>“真的没什么，只是朋友而已。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>因为知道金在奂有了女朋友，你也开始和他保持起了一些距离。只不过再次见面的时候，倒真的是你也没想到的巧合。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>约定好的饭局被朋友放了鸽子，你无奈走出餐厅看到马路对面有一家便利店。</p><p>十分钟后你手里已然多了一袋罐装啤酒和零食。</p><p> </p><p>不是没想过找金在奂出来陪你，但想到名草有主还是作罢，你慢悠悠走去了附近的公园，盘腿坐在木质的长椅上扯开了易拉罐的拉环。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可能连半瓶都还没喝完，就有一个熟悉的身影滑着滑板从你眼前经过了。那人也踩着滑板滑了回来，歪头看向了你。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你怎么在这儿？”</p><p>你和金在奂异口同声地说道。</p><p> </p><p>“我被放鸽子了。”你说着从塑料袋里拿出另一罐啤酒递给金在奂，“怎么，不好好陪女朋友自己在这里乱晃。”</p><p> </p><p>金在奂看上去莫名有些局促，“她在忙。”</p><p> </p><p>你没太在意，继续翻找着袋子里的零食，“怎么办，好像没买你喜欢吃的东西。”</p><p> </p><p>“我又不挑食。”</p><p>“啊！”</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>去便利店的时候你顺便买了个面包作为第二天的早饭，看到包装袋上的小熊贴纸时你才想起来攒了大半个月的贴纸在前一天已经过了兑换礼品的期限。</p><p> </p><p>金在奂听你解释完来龙去脉后没心没肺地大笑了起来，“怎么这么多年了你还是沉迷便利店里的小活动。”</p><p> </p><p>“那还不是因为这次的周边很可爱嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>金在奂还是咯咯笑着，让本就懊恼不已的你更加不爽了。眼见攒了一半的贴纸只能这么作废，你愤愤撕下包装袋上的贴纸往金在奂身上一拍。</p><p> </p><p>“行，你是我的了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金在奂低头看了一眼身上的小熊贴纸，又用力把它往衣服上按了按，生怕黏性不够脱落下来。</p><p> </p><p>他自顾自地用你听不见的音量嘀咕着：</p><p>“可不许反悔啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>